


Crestfallen

by Hooded



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Angst with a Happy Ending, Brakebills (The Magicians), Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded/pseuds/Hooded
Summary: If he walked around with Julia he was Safe well as safe as an Omega can be in this day an age.. he has his head down low so many different smells so over powering making his knees want to tremble but Julia keeps him steady smelling strongly like lilac a musty Lilac smell not for him but comforting i guess. She was an Alpha a Strong and educated Alpha and Quentin may be a marked thrown away omega who was depressed with bad thoughts who is working on himself but he knew he looked good and he knew he was smart as hell but this time he was dumb.. so fucking dumb
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Margo Hanson/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Alice Quinn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Heyyyy so this is my first Story I've had some ideas and thought I'd get them down I am not great at grammar. I will have mistakes I will go back and fix when I can I appreciate the Love and comments if you leave them My therapist thought I should start writing so I decided I should give it a go again and I'm in my twenties by the way therapist still suggest writing when your in your mid twenties so here i am but I'm figuring this out so please have patience I have the storyline but I honestly am trying to put this together the best way possible. I will try making this longer the next chapter

If he walked around with Julia he was Safe well as safe as an Omega can be in this day an age.. he has his head down low so many different smells so over powering making his knees want to tremble but Julia keeps him steady smelling strongly like lilac a musty Lilac smell not for him but comforting i guess. She was an Alpha a Strong and educated Alpha and Quentin may be a marked thrown away omega who was depressed with bad thoughts who is working on himself but he knew he looked good and he knew he was smart as hell but this time he was dumb.. So fucking dumb.. They walked into the somewhat empty coffee shop and slid into a booth and julia gave him the look he knew it was coming.. "So what happened? I haven't heard from you in eight months and you call me asking me to come get you at the airport" Julia stared at him tears in her eyes he knew he fucked up by just leaving after he who shall not be named broke his heart with so much as a phone call after 3 years together they were supposed to go to school together but that ended up changing last year suddenly and quentin needed time to work on himself after the heartbreak.. " After he left me.. I felt like I lost a piece of myself he didn't want me and I wanted to run far away I tried running inside myself but I thought if I did that I would never get out so instead I ran away.." he fidgeted with his hands and continued " I was spiraling from the fact that I was getting abandoned again and I was scared if I stopped running what I would do so I decided to see a therapist and psychiatrist again and they helped me get to this point where I can talk about it and it doesn't hurt but the memories do but I will always love him but I might just punch him if I ever see his ass again.. " He crossed his arms like the brat he is and looked away his eyes watering but refusing to cry. Julia reached out and grabbed his hand "Not if I punch him first!" She laughed and they both were smiling and laughing.

Quentin had an interview for Yale at 3 and julia was going to take him since it was on the other side of town and an Omega on the subway marked or not is asking for a problem so she decided to play taxi. They got there around 2:30 quentin had his hair tied up in a bun and a white shirt with a black cardigan and black jeans with black and white vans the only thing he got out of the relationship with his ex was maybe a little bit better fashion sense.. "Can we smoke before we go in I'm so nervous I don't think I can do this what if I fail what if they don't think I'm good enough because I'm an Omega" Quentin lights a cigarette tightening his paperwork looking at Julia with panicked eyes releasing distressed pheromones julia places her hand on the back of his neck and her forehead on his and whispered "you got this Q you are amazing if anyone has this and deserves this know its you" Julia released a comforting pheromone that wrapped around Quentin and instantly put him at ease like he could breathe again and then the wind picked up and the papers flew out of his hand down the dark alley and they both chased after them full speed over the fence and landed In Green grass...

They both looked up stunned it took a moment its was so bright it wasn't cloudy it was bright and sunny and the grass was full and green definitely not the city it looked like a college of some sorts they looked at each other they both couldn't be hallucinating the same thing "are you seeing this?" Quentin asked quietly "oh thank God you are to" julia said so they took each others hands and started walking they got to a Sign that said Brakebills academy and a Woman was standing there.

"Quentin Coldwater? Julia Wicker? Hmmm You aren't that cute follow me.. " The woman said and started walking.

"Excuse me, where are we?" Quentin asked "Don't ask questions enjoy the ride kid if you're still here tomorrow find me I'll answer your questions" she walked them to a building waved them Goodbye and shut the door "You're Late! Take a seat begin immediately " a man instructed so they did and they day flew by it was hectic and it was a day he learned that one magic was real, two he was a magician and three he was a fucking magician not only was he an omega a person people looked down on but he was a magician but since not many omega were magicians it also was a double edged sword he began to panic and his pheromones started leaking as he sat in his temporary dorm room and in fear of attracting a alpha he starts doing what is therapist taught him so he laid back on the bed and started counting back. When he got to one he had grounded himself to the bed feeling the mattress, the comforter, the smell of laundry detergent of an unused room, of grey walls and two beds on each side of the room guessing he will have a roommate "shit" he muttered he threw his arms over his eyes and his mind drifted

_"You know Q when we graduate and we all get settled I want to have a proper ceremony I know you didn't plan on being with me for your first heat and being marked but I'd like to think you'll have me for the rest of your life" Quentin teared up sloppily kissed the man " Yes, Yes! A thousand times Yes" Quentin kissed him again And the man roughly grabbed him by the nape of his neck and moaned "mine" "yes yours" Quentin gasped as the man took his mouth again and worked quentins shirt over his head in a hurry the man worked his way to his neck sucking what most definitely will be a hickey the next day and working his way down to his perfect pink nipples he sucked on one and with one hand played with the other twisting and pulling while his tongue swirled in a circular motion with just a little teeth that drove Quentin crazy with need slick starting already phermones filling the room with need and lust for his alpha the need to mate to breed. The man leaned up to quentins ear in a demanding tone "Take my fucking clothes off before I lose my mind" Quentin about came right then and there he worked at the man's clothes as the man went back to work and reached with his free hand towards quentins zipper and worked his pants down and felt the slick and made a pleased sound "mmmm So wet for me baby" Quentin at this point was so full of need he had no room for embarrassment "yes daddy just how you like it" the man rubbed his 2 fingers on his entrance rubbing the slick for What seemed like an eternity sending jolts of pleasure and then the man thrust the two fingers in and "Fuuuck" quentin gasped the pleasure was like a lightning strike but the man gave him no moment he continued relentlessly if not picking up pace adding a third finger quentin panting at this point his cock dripping precum knowing he is going to cum any second if this doesn't stop "I am.. I am going to cum STOP I want.. Fuck I want to cum.." The man laughed and wrapped his free hand around quentins cock and his lips around the head of his dick and continued opening him up and now sucking his soul out through his cock quentin lost the ability of words as he came down the man's throat. Quentin still missing apart of his alpha made a whine in the back of his throat the orgasm was amazing but he still needed his alpha he needed to be filled " pleasee.. fuck me" he said the man didn't have to be told twice and flipped quentin on his stomach and had him get into position for a deep fucking that always made them lose themselves in the moment. He slowly entered quentin he wasn't in heat regardless of phermones he didn't want to thrust into him just yet so almost like torture he slowly entered him quentins mouth making this O letting only his breathe escape in a gasp like sounds and gripping the sheets. The man gave him a moment Quentin hated that moment "Fucking move already" he roared the man grabbed his hips in a bruising manner and almost slipping out of him almost then thrusting back into him quentin seeing stars he kept up this pace "Dont stop!" Quentin rolled his eyes back into his head releasing even more pheromones off him as he was about to come he could smell his alpha he knew he was close as he was thrusting into him he felt the knot working it's way down the alpha relentlessly pounding into him making him grip the sheets tighter and tighter if his head wasn't in the mattress he would be waking the neighbors the alpha whispered in his ear "tell me my name, Tell me your alphas name!" As quentin was about to shout his Alpha's name someone interrupted his train of thought_

"Uh dude can you not think so loud? I mean I know its your first day and everything and I'm not trying to be a prick but I'm psychic and its alot for me too.. I'm penny by the way" he dropped his bag on the empty bed "Sorry... I'm quentin looks like your my roomie for the next few days I guess I'll try not to think?? " The young omega decided to sing instead of think because yeah thats better which earned a rightful glare from penny and a threat "sing Taylor swift again and I'll forget the fact that your an omega and was told to leave you alone and ill kick your ass" at that statement quentin laughed and earned another glare from penny and then a knock startled both the men and the door just opens up and the woman named Margo is dragging Julia into the small dorm room "I am here to rock your world tonight there is a party at the cottage you three are going, I'm Margo the Destroyer Alpha Queen of this campus and you three are going to meet King of the Campus come you don't have a choice unless you think you can take me" she stood in a threatening stance and showed her smile releasing phermones that made quentin drop instantly and penny drop to one knee julia looked at quentin and back at the girl who was causing this "We will go with you just stop this melodrama bullshit or I will fight you and I might lose but it'll feel good just to get a hit" Julia spit at her margo smiled much larger but she stood tall again and stopped releasing her phermones and quentin and penny could re-stand up and she said "come , come and wicker another day maybe I love a good fight" she winked at her and then they walked towards a building Margo kept calling the cottage.

Margo opened the door and it was like a rave full of different color lights, smoke, pheromones, drugs, drinks it was alice and fucking wonderland and you couldn't help but feel drunk before you walked through the doors. It was amazing they walked through the door and were automatically handed these beautiful glowing blue drinks that tasted like a memory a beautiful memory he didn't know a drink could taste like that and get you buzzed!! This random guy passed him and julia a joint they smoke regularly so they finished the joint and sat on a reading nook while they drank and looked around at the decor even though it was full party mode they could tell the cottage was absolutely gorgeous when it was still and then they heard margo "Please welcome our King of the Campus Eliot!!" Quentin shuttered at that name but out of curiosity looked anyways and julia grabbed his hand and looked as well the man at the top of the stairs was dressed to the 9's, he looked comfortable he looked like he belonged there, his hair was perfect in place, charcoal underneath his eyes, he knew his aura screamed Sex God and Why should it he was King of the Campus he could have whoever he wanted except his Omega who was now standing staring at him with anger and betrayal with julia beside him with just Anger and disgust both of them releasing phermones. Quentins phermones reaching eliots in a matter of seconds his head snapped to quentins and his face shifted to pain as he ran to his omega 

"What are you doing here?" Eliot asked out of breathe

Quentin punched him in the face and turned around and walked away "Quentin wait!.. You deserve that you piece of shit I thought I lost him forever" julia said running after quentin 

Tbc


	2. Except the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he needed a moment he could do this it was a big school, it was a big school and it was a change he knew he could do this and it didn't matter that he was thrown away by his alpha and it didn't matter that he wanted to die every single day and lost weight and that simple joys in life were taken away that smiling became a chore that laughing physically hurt and he beat himself up mentally until he couldn't take it anymore that he reached out to a therapist because he couldn't do it alone anymore and that the world is feeling so small oh he is having a panic attack..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know this julia thing is minor like don't worry lol and once again will go back and work on mistakes. Sorry if this was short it will be longer for the third chapter like alot longer. So letting you know please stick around if you are interested advice always welcome

Quentin locked the door he knew julia would follow but he needed to process.. he needed a moment he could do this it was a big school, it was a big school and it was a change he knew he could do this and it didn't matter that he was thrown away by his alpha and it didn't matter that he wanted to die every single day and lost weight and that simple joys in life were taken away that smiling became a chore that laughing physically hurt and he beat himself up mentally until he couldn't take it anymore that he reached out to a therapist because he couldn't do it alone anymore and that the world is feeling so small oh he is having a panic attack thats whats happening quentin can't breathe he is was holding is breath this entire time so he finally took a breath and calmed down and started counting closing his eyes slowing his breathing counting outloud shakingly " _10..9..8.."_ eyes watering at this point " _7..6..5.."_ he begins to sob but still count " _4..3..2..1.."_ He got to one and Threw himself into the pillow and released what seemed everything he was holding back for the past few weeks trying to stay strong his phermones leaking distress from seeing his alpha and his heart being freshly torn open again he needed something, someone, anything in that moment and the door started jangling "Q!! Open this door NOW" They had used their Alpha voice Quentin normally in the right frame of mind would tell them to fuck off but he opened the door and Julia looked like a Madwoman like he would do something stupid again and he wasn't sure if he wouldn't.. 

"Look at me Q, I know this has to be so fuckin hard but we will get through this okay" Julia put her hand to his cheek quentin looked at the ground "you can't say that you're an alpha you wouldn't understand how it feels to be me nobody will want me I'm thrown away who would want me!" Quentin threw himself backdown back onto the pillow "Q you know you're a catch so shut up with being a drama queen but for now I'll be your alpha with benefits if that makes sense" Julia didn't even bat an eye about the proposal she was giving quentin and quentin was looking at her like she has fifty fucking heads "you want to fuck me?! You're my Best fucking Friend!!" He screeched "Exactly Best _Fucking_ Friend who better to release steam with i know I can't really help you with your heats but you can come to me while you are on them and we can ride them out together, you don't have to do this alone and I won't let him ever hurt you again" She Looked at him and released comforting phermones that wrapped around him "Okay for the time being I guess I'm all your's then?" Julia laughed outloud Grabbed his face and kissed him gently and then said "to whatever the hell this is!" Quentin laughed and agreed they settled on the bed kicking their shoes off snuggling under the blankets and just fell asleep.. 

The next morning he woke up to a mouthful of Hair and a hand on his face and a pounding fucking headache from crying and possibly the magic drinks so he sits up and instantly regrets it and Lay's backdown with a groan "I could of warned you if I knew you were up" julia whispered He assumed it was because she had a worse headache than he had so magical drinks it was "if you were up why is your hand on my face?" He said " Your face is on my hand coldwater, now shut up" she closed her eyes and before he could counter she opened her eyes turned over and pressed her lips to his and slowly snuck her tongue into his mouth so he opened his mouth with a small moan she played with his tongue quentin tried to fight for dominance but lost so miserably quentin started getting hard and julia noticed as well " umm I just got up.. it happens in the morning.. l-like you should um go or should we continue um cause this is nice but weird and am I making this weird I feel like I'm making this weir" julia shut him up by kissing him again And working her pants and panties down while quentin works his pants and boxers down in a hurry as well and they break apart so they can work on taking their own shirts off. They reconnect to kiss again "why haven't.. we done this .. before.." quentin asked "you.. never... asked. " julia said as she started making her way towards quentins cock standing hard soaked with precum already julia took the bottom of the shaft with her right hand and took the tip with her tongue and started a circular motion to get up all the precum just so she didn't miss the taste of all the precum wouldn't want to waste it. And then she bobbed her head down on his shaft a few times just to get it nice and wet for her, Quentin is leaking such needy and lusty pheromones with help of him Julia is on top of his cock sliding down it with her head tilted back her brown long hair reaching her butt her mouth in a dopey O until she took him all in and then began riding him "fuck your so tight jules.. what the fuck" he gasped "Oh my.. do that again Q I'm close" she said between breathes "I'll try.. I'm going to Cum" He whined "No I'm close!" She yelled "Okay Okay I got this" he doubted but said and then she shuttered and that was it he was cumming as they came together they kissed messily their scent mixing together marking them fluid wise at least and they both laid on their back sticky and sweaty.. "Well that was unexpected" he said laughing at the end she joined him in his laughter "I just didn't want to hear you be a smart-ass and if anything my headache is gone" she sat up throwing her top on "So I seen the way you were looking at Margo," he said as he pulled up his pants she turned around questionly "like what? Like I want to rip someone's throat out?" She said "No like you want to see the nice inside of them, thats your thing and she is your type" he said while grabbing a power bar from his bag julia looked at him "we just fucked and your trying to set me up on a date should I be offended?" Julia crossed her arms then he realized how she could take it that way and then he looked up "No no no, That's not what I meant" he looked around "I meant you just looked interested in her not like this has to change um... I uh sorry?" He looks down "It's alright just an alpha thing I guess and yeah she is hot but she seems to be more trouble than she is worth" she continues "Alsooo no offense Q but I had no clue you could fuck like that and I don't think I have the capacity to find it in me to possibly want to fuck someone else at this moment maybe in a day or two" she starts laughing and poking at him and they both start laughing and agreeing they need a shower and need to get ready for class. 

They walked into class still talking about how slow Quentin was now that he did his hair it was down today straightened he had on a band tee. With a checkered flannel wrapped around his waist with black skinny jeans and his boots on today and julia went simple with black skinny jeans black slip ons and a black tank top with a checkered flannel as well they matched like a sickening sweet summer drink and they gave no fucks and everyone was staring at them julia was the first to notice so in her Alpha voice "Do you have something to say?" They all looked away except for one small petite blonde girl with glasses in a baby doll dress staring questionly at both of them and sniffing the air and eyes zeroing in on the omega and back to the Alpha and back to the omega and she opened her mouth " He isn't your Mate why does he smell like you he is a Marked Omega his Mate is near" she turned to the omega "You are treading on dangerous waters omega go back home this isn't for everyone" and she turned back to the front of the room julia wasn't going to waste her time with a response to that nasty girl she found two empty seats and drug quentin to them and practically pushed him into one. Quentin was having a crisis in his brain what if that blonde girl was right what if he wasn't cut out for this.. then he was grabbed Hard by the back of the hair making his head look directly at Julia "STOP" she demanded in her Alpha voice "Don't let her get in your head people like that don't know the struggles of everyday people so Stop okay" he looked at her and gave her a small smile and nodded his head and the classroom started filling up. The teacher discussed poppers, and had them try two and everyone succeeded at getting them right quentin being the only one getting them right the first time he was shocked and then the teacher talked about secondary genders and their powers and how it effects them. 

"Omega magicians are Rare as are they powerful almost as powerful as a master magician without trying but the reason you don't hear about many omega magician's is because omega magician's are portrayed as weak, so they act weak. If your told your entire life this is what you are, this is how your supposed to feel, this is what your allowed to do and watch out for all of these people while trying to act normal and regardless of what you do, what you say, how you act out this is your life and your body's going to naturally go into heat as well so there's that as well.." she paused and continued "This is why there isn't so many omega magicians because they don't feel good enough to be here when in reality we wish we could have many more of you so thank you for the two omegas here today" she smiled "Beta magicians still powerful, knowledgeable, herbalist, and psychics lovely lovely and alpha students our physical students as we like to call them they are powerful with magic and strong with strength but also dangerous with temperament and loss of control through life you learn to live with the ways that work best for you but know regardless your second gender just be a decent human and use common sense class dismissed" she turned around and everyone stood to leave julia stood and quentin was shell-shocked with this new information that he was actually powerful he was in a place he actually belonged he smiled to himself and grabbed Julia's hand that she held out to him and they headed out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. 

"Hey Wicker!" Someone shouted at julia across the lawn Julia looked in the direction the shout came from and rolled her eyes and shouted back "What?!" Annoyed the woman took her time crossing the lawn the closer she got the more pissed she look why did she look so mad at them quentin was thinking they didn't even know this check! " I warned you, I fucking warned you both in just my name alone Margo The Destroyer Alpha Queen of the Campus and I invite you twats to my party and not only do you Both disrespect your Alpha! One of Disrespected Your Mate! and Then going around campus parading your new Alpha your practically smelling like sex I can smell the boring ass sex on you both of you like a new bed bath and beyond candle I want to fucking vomit" Margo dramatically turned her head she looked at quentin "why aren't you with your Mate anyways?" She asked so nonchalantly he reeled in on himself "I don't have a mate.." he looked at julia " I have julia though.." and he walked away Julia looked at her once more and then followed him.. 

The day dragged so long he felt like his roommate popped in only for a second to say he was banging some chick so he would be back later or not so yayyy. He is freshly showered and full and he tried to study but his heart just can't get into it right now he just has so much on his mind.. When did eliot find out about magic? Why hadn't he talked to me about it? Did he not trust me? Is this why he threw me away? No it doesn't matter why the fact is that he did it and it doesnt matter that he is so close again because the damage is done.. All he could picture when he seen eliot again is punching him again and again or crying and screaming why or just being calm he didn't know why was going to happen to be honest because it was more of a in the moment but he did know that he was scared he was so fucking scared to see him again.. 

_"Wake him up! Wake him up make sure he is breathing" he opens his eyes barely "He is breathing... his eyes!! Quentin how many pills did you take? I need you to tell me how pills did you take Quentin?" She grabs a flashlight out of front pocket and shines his eyes he still doesn't respond "Quentin how many pills did you take?.. We're going to have to pump his stomach and get a line started immediately Quentin your going to be Okay we have you now you're going to be okay.."_

Quentin tears up at remembering that right after eliot left he tried to end his life he tried to swallow a whole bottle of pills because his life was over but somehow his life was saved he woke up three days later in the downtown hospital.. 

_"Quentin you caused alot of damage from this attempt on your life you have had other attempts but with these pills you could of left yourself in a stage of permanent infertility I am so sorry..." The dr walked out of the room and left quentin wishing that his attempt went through even more at that point not only did he lose his mate he lost his ability to have children he could do the only thing that made sense in that moment which was laugh so he did he laughed and laughed and then he cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore.._

Quentin heard a pebble hit the window "what a fucking cliche romcom thing to do Julia!" Quentin flung himself out of bed, threw open the curtains opened the window stuck his head out the window "What my Forbidden love!" He said dramatically "Oh... um can we talk?" Eliot said surprised quentin lost all color in his face "no" he said "please Q Le-" he tried to say sincerely but was cut off " Do NOT call me Q " he said angrily "I'm sorry Quentin can we talk please" he said " No" quentin replied crossing his arms defiantly said "fine you know what.. fine 3 questions I'll answer or whatever and I get 3 questions to deal" eliot nodded his head "deal, okay first off is julia your alpha or are you two just friends with benefits?" Quentin looked at him like he was stupid but nevertheless "friends with benefits just started so don't even start any old arguments because nothing ever happened before" "hmm sure okay" he rolled his eyes " second question why now?" He said almost annoyed " why now what?" Quentin asked Dumbly "Why did you two start fucking now of all times? What to see it get under my skin? To see if it even bothered me?" Eliot accused.. 

Quentin was livid at this point how dare he make this about himself so what if quentin wanted some type of release from the irritation and brokenness that was him was that so wrong.. someone wanted to help him someone wanted to be beside him and eliot was making this about him making this a bad thing no he wouldn't let him "you know what this wasn't about you surprisingly I know I made a decision that didn't involve a man that doesn't want me shocking that I actually took a fucking hint and don't involve you in who I fuck or who fucks me" he snapped at him did he need to be so mean probably not but did he get the hint by the way he flinched at what he said yep he got the hint "okay third question, Is it a Lie..." he said it so low he probably thought quentin didn't hear him or even knew what he meant but he knew he meant about the infertility his heart froze how did he know about this he told nobody about this... he slammed his window shut and closed his eyes and tried to dream no dreams..

_"It Hurts please eliot, help me please, touch me please" his pupils were blown out he smelled of fresh fruit and trees and experiencing his first heat with his bestfriend from Columbia they were always close always touching one another and eliot always was protective over quentin and quentin relied on him."Quentin open up for me" he spread his legs further and eliot entered him in one thrust and thrust into him again and again grabbing quentins hand flipping him onto his stomach "daddys going to dick you down like this now okay baby" Quentin gasped "Yes daddy" and he moved slowly at first picking up speed as Q's moans picked up. Quentin could feel eliots knot move "I'm going to cum" He announced the movement everything was to much the pleasure eliot was loss in bliss so lost in the omegas phermones, in his knot in the moment when him and quentin came together he marked quentin as his omega Bonding them together forever as mates.. they both cried in the ecstasy of being bonded and from the first heat it was an experience he would never forget.._


	3. Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Julia said sounding dejected and margo walked up to julia and grabbed her chin “I do a lot of things in the bedroom that will absolutely blow your mind and if your good I might even let you join me and my mate MIGHT he is my mate but I do not pity fuck" she shook her head "you know who he will choose if he has a choice and letting you know right now he has a choice" margo let go of julia and walked into the bedroom across from Quentin’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen chapter 3 woo! this one was hard trying to incorporate the other characters in the way I see the character for this.. Also Thank you for the comments, love and advice if you leave it hope you find the read interesting

Quentin laid on his back on his bed passing a joint between himself and penny he was A bundle of nerves him and Julia were splitting up and she was an Alpha but she was more Knowledgeable she would fit better at the knowledge house better than the physical house So tomorrow she was moving there, Quentin was going to the cottage and penny was going to Cottage as well. “I feel like my life would be so much different if he never left me last year.. I Know there is no point in thinking of the past but 3 years that are gone like nothing” he laughed

“he has been gone for a year doing who knows what and then accusing me of rubbing a relationship in front of him like I knew he would be in a Fucking magic school!” He started to tear up “I loved him so much that I didn’t know what loving myself Felt like and maybe that’s wrong I know it sounds wrong when I say it out loud but it felt right okay. Have You ever loved someone so much when you looked at them you instantly felt lighter? You felt yourself smile and you wanted to run to them and give them a hug or just wrap yourself around them and never let them go and maybe that’s the omega in me about wanting to be clingy or whatever but there is more there.. I thought he understood me and I thought I understood him ..” he looked out the window “ If he loved me he would of never thrown me away and that's something I have to accept” he put his head in his hands

penny spoke up “That’s stupid" he rolled his eyes" I’ve had to leave people because I didn’t want to but because of the situations I was in did you even ask him why?” he put a hand up “Now I was a teenager not a grown ass adult either so any excuse he does give you he deserves a punch in the face if its not up to standards because if he wasn’t ready he should of never marked you because this is something both of you will have to live with.. it effects both of you during ruts and heats and I don’t know how you did for a year without each other now that your so close I don’t know how its going to effect you" Quentin stilled like it just hit him what penny said his heat was due on Sunday its going to be Friday tomorrow Eliot and Quentin have always been synced up since they marked so Eliot would start rutting Sunday.

"Fuck I'm going to go into heat “ he groaned “DON’T DO THAT SHIT HERE" Penny panicked holding his breath hand over his nose and mouth “Not now you fucking ass, SUNDAY!” he screamed and threw a box of tissues at penny’s head which he deserved “Ouch!” he rubbed his head “Okay man I can see why you would get upset over that but the rooms are ventilated you’ll be fine” still rubbing his head he relishes the joint and inhales “plus the cottage is supposed to have like an ungodly amount of alpha choose one ride out your heat and then come back to class?” Quentin looked at him stupid

“He threw pebbles at our window questioning me over my best friend from like gradeschool and you think” he paused to put his hands on his head “ do you think for one second my Marked Alpha is going to let me get it on with anyone other than him..” he said defeated Penny jumped up “Fuck that he left you what difference does it make now if you want to fuck one person or the entire school!” he yelled “ Uhhhh… I never specifically said I wanted to fuck anyone actually.. Thanks though?” He smiled at penny. “Anytime” he lifts his middle finger up at him and they both laugh

“So you and Alice Quinn huh" Quentin asks him “Yeah we aren’t like anything serious just hanging out I guess sorry about the day in class.. I guess she doesn’t want anyone to know she is an omega even though everyone knows because of how powerful she is like its an unfair advantage so she though she had to warn you?” penny rambled “look I had no idea she was an omega I don't think Julia had any idea either we thought she had an attitude problem so I should probably apologize if anything so thanks for telling me..” he muttered if anything he felt bad for instantly jumping the gun. “she is hard to understand don't worry about It, I don't" Penny shrugged.

Quentin walked into the Cottage

Quentin walked into the Cottage Cardboard box in hand with school books, few misc items and clothes and other items were to already be in boxes here that he would set up when he got there so he would just find his room and just sneak out of the living “Well hello there my name is Todd!” the man Said loudly “Gah Fuck!” He flinched “You must be one of the new boarders, Welcome to the cottage Normally the King and Queen would deal with this but its like really early and they aren’t early risers so if you have any questions you can ask me” the man said with a smile quentin looked at him wearily.

“Okay… I’m quentin.. Quentin coldwater” the man snapped his eyes up at the man with fear almost “Oh! Okay hi um quentin your room is second floor down the hall door on the right.. All rooms are connected to one another by the bathroom this is used as a buddy system for heats and ruts for alphas and omegas.. soo this way is the kitchen write your name on anything that is yours in the fridge but keep like your snacks and stuff in your room easier that way I guess?” he shrugged they walked into the living room area near the stair case he gestured towards the stairs “up you go" he smiled thinly “uh thanks" and he sped up the stairs todd smelled like every beta did not that betas didn’t smell good or anything it’s just they smelt so vanilla literally they reminded him of vanilla he chuckled because he finally figured it out and ran face first into the blonde bitch herself.

“ouch watch it!” She said loudly angry pheromones rolling off her “You weren’t paying much attention either were you” he snarled back sending angry pheromones right back at her “You know I’m stronger than you so don’t start something you can’t finish Slut boy” She threw the words at him like it was nothing He was seething Slut Boy! What the fuck, who the fuck “Excuse me? No No You Omega walking around looking like you have a 12in Buttplug up your ass and your NOT enjoying it Don’t get to call me a Slut there is nothing wrong with being a slut if you are one, but I am not a slut so don’t call me one and I don't start anything I can't finish” he is in her face at this point his pheromones still going strong they both were going at it they didn’t notice the door open until the pheromones hit them both

“What the fuck is going on!” Eliot said grabbing quentin tucking him behind him and standing above Alice Quinn while she looks at the ground “WELL?!” He yelled quentin flinched but opened his mouth to answer “uh we were having a disagreement let her go we are fine now” he said sounding sure eliot looked back at quentin looked at his face a little longer then let his arm go and took a breathe “Okay, okay" rubbed his face “I'm going to get coffee so fucking early play nice you two I'm listening" he smiled and descended the stairs quentin watched him till he couldn’t see him anymore and then looked back up to see Alice watching him smiling “Yeah? Not a slut at all not even a little bit?” she muttered “Its official I should have had him murder you” he busted out laughing she joined him and he walked to him room.

His room was set up already which hopefully was done by magic and not by human hands because if so he would never be able to look them in their eyes especially for his toy drawer which he will need but now since he doesn't have to unpack he can go eat because he is ravenous his stomach is cramping already with his upcoming heat coming and he would have to start preparing which he isn’t looking forward to.. He is debating about taking Julia’s advice of spending his heat with her but he decides it’s not worth it and it wouldn’t make a difference and would probably just tough it out in his room. Before anything his stomach growled again so he grabbed his phone put it in his back pocket his wallet and headed down the stairs to the kitchen forgetting eliot was down there for a second pausing in the entry way to the kitchen then continued his path into the kitchen to the coffee pot “on the table” eliot pointed to the cup and quentin walked over to it and picked it up taking a sip it was a perfect temperature he sighed because it was exactly what he needed “thank you" he knew he was being awkward he knew he was but how do you normally talk to your ex that just ghosts you?

“Is there food around I’m hungry?” Eliot stood straighter and went into the fridge and grabbed a handful of ingredients “how about this? You ask those three questions you never got to ask me while I make you something to eat sound good?” Quentin couldn't see how this benefited eliot at all but maybe it was for the nostalgia or because Eliot’s pheromones were just an invitation for a talk maybe he could talk? “King of the campus huh? How has life been?” he asked eyebrows rose in a mocked gesture as for him to say anything other than fabulous “Yes it has had it’s up's but it’s had it’s downs that’s for sure I may be King of the Campus yes but This is just Play compared to what I would give to fix… never mind Yes, Yes it’s been Great Lovely, Lovely Next” He finishes stirring everything together and a the tap turns on the other side of the kitchen startling quentin “sorry love telekinesis” and a cup of water came towards eliots free hand and he poured it into the mix and put the rest on the counter back to Quentin’s questions “Who told you?” He crossed his arms

Eliot could feel his stare but continued flipping his pancakes “The school did It was part of the agreement… to my surprise they actually kept their word” he said calmly almost like he recited them in a mirror. “Uhhhh okay that doesn’t explain anything if anything opens more questions…” food was put in front of him at this point with a fork and a demand “Eat and then I’ll answer your last question not till your done, eat" he looked at him and rolled his eyes “you still act like such a child" but he picked up his fork and took a bite and his pupils dilated and pheromones bloomed the room and he was in a memory

_Eliot had quentin wrapped around the stomach on their bed the sun just came up “Baby did you see that rug I sent you on pinterest I was thinking the living room could use a new decor.. I know we’re leaving for school soon and putting this up for Airbnb but I want this to be our home.. to raise our pups Quentin looked up at him “You want a family" Quentin gasped “Eliot teared up “I want a family with you Q I know that you are my mate and that starting a family feels like the first right thing in our messed up world we can become even closer as one..” Eliot grabbed his hand and raised it to his lips.. Quentin looked up at him blown away by his alpha if he wasn’t already laying he may just faint he take a moment to process what he was just given.. “.. El You have always been my lighthouse when things got bad you are always my light so of course My Alpha, My Mate I would be honored to To start a family with you.” Quentin sobbed_

“NO" Quentin jerked back glaring at eliot his pheromones turning from blossoming nostalgia, affection, to longing, to Anger, betrayal, Hurt, Confusion “what the fuck is going on” he is shaking his head his upcoming heat must be affecting the way he is acting towards his alpha because there is no way in hell he would just smile and say hey how is the weather fuck that no hurt like I do. “Quentin" eliot put his hands up like approaching a wild animal “calm down nobody is going to hurt you” he said very slowly obnoxiously slowly which pissed quentin off even more “Seriously” Quentin said obnoxiously slow and rolled his eyes and started pacing the room thinking to himself that he needed to get out of the room somewhere safe he needed to make a nest he needed to get clothing from “eliot” wait from eliot no not from him nope ill get from julia yep get from julia make I should spend my heat with Julia after all…”why the fuck are you even taking care of me?! You threw me away asshole like literally ended our entire relationship with a phone conversation and I couldn’t even find you to have a face to face conversation” he is Laughing sobbing but laughing

“You were my fucking lighthouse and then you went out, maybe it was my fault I don’t know you never explained, you never thought too I wasn’t worth that" he wiped his eyes “I didn’t know how much I depended on you how much this mark meant until you went away, Until it was to Late! You held back the demons and when you left they attacked me all at once and I couldn’t take it I wanted it to end so I tried to end it!” he is sobbing he is wrapping himself julia walking into the kitchen now and see what's happening but doesn’t dare get in the way right now just places the recently learned silencing ward and quentin had already continued “It left me infertile, I’m nothing anymore I am an unfit second gender from the second you cast me away and I finished it off when I took those pills” he swallowed “ All I have is magic he looked in eliots eyes Quentin got up and Julia grabbed him by the arm walked him out “which way to your room?” he walked her there

“Julia just don’t I really don’t need it right now please just be there for me” he was releasing dejected pheromones he started building his nest in the corner of his room while she stayed by the door until she was invited past that area while he was nesting. “I know you heard somethings that you will want answers to but its something I wasn’t ready to talk about yet..” he said while he was moving his hands “I know Q it’s fine you don’t have to explain” she said to assure him that nothing would change in how she felt about him. “Your My Best friend Q and I Love you nothing will change that okay” she smiled to herself thinking of all the times they used to read books about Fillory and the Chatwins and they would play magic and now look at them..

“I always thought you would be my mate Q like it was a given.. you were always there and I thought we were connected” she took her hair down and started playing with her sweater he stopped building his nest and was looking at her now “I just thought that we always would be a family that we would get married and do the who house, kids, boring grown up thing and then eliot came along and It was Gone and what’s worse is you didn’t even know!” she threw her hands up in defeat “I.. I never knew you thought of me that way julia” he swallowed not sure how to feel “You have always been there for me and have been like My best friend and sister which Ew gross!” he screamed and made a face “we just had sex saying that makes things weird if you say it like that sorry" he blushed waving his hands frantically

Julia couldn’t help but laugh “Q I’m saying this for a reason now so listen" She said in her Alpha voice and Q stiffened and looked at her directly “I can still offer you a family, a home, somewhere to be safe and boring but with magic now.. you aren’t broken we can adopt I can be you alpha maybe not your mated Alpha but the Alpha you choose…” She ends quietly and quentin once again doesn’t know what to say he thinks _what the hell do you say in this moment Thanks for pouring your heart and soul to me, Never knew you felt this way um thanks I’m going to have to drink on this and smoke oh and sleep yeah sleep_ but instead he says “I need to finish the nest And I can’t answer right now I’m sorry its to much..” he turned around and started pulling more blankets from underneath the bed he didn’t even notice her turn around “ yeah its fine just let me know it doesn’t change anything you’re always my best friend" and she walked out of the room.

“You are so stupid literally the dumbest knowledge kid I’ve ever fucking met in my entire life" Margo said looking at julia no anger in her eyes just look of sadness for her “Don’t talk to me like you know anything and aren’t you trying to fuck me anyways shouldn’t you be like I don’t know NICE” she replied angrily “Honey your just another broad on campus for me to Dip my tongue into and many other things I can have fun with you for many hours, days, weeks fucking years but I am who the fuck I am” Margo said proudly and turned around “Wait I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Julia said sounding dejected and margo walked up to julia and grabbed her chin “I do a lot of things in the bedroom that will absolutely blow your mind and if your good I might even let you join me and my mate MIGHT he is my mate but I do not pity fuck" she shook her head "you know who he will choose if he has a choice and letting you know right now he has a choice" margo let go of julia and walked into the bedroom across from Quentin’s.

Another sign heat was coming was he was freezing and starving still his nest was built and it was 7pm now the day was gone he was done hiding in his room he showered still not sure exactly who he was sharing a bathroom with and then changed into flannel bottom with a Tight black tee and wrapped his living room blanket from the house around him and walked down stairs. He looked into the kitchen and decided to make a bowl of cereal since that’s the best he would get since he wasn’t going to the cafeteria right now. Then eliot came through the door with Chinese from Chinatown he could smell the orange chicken and egg fried rice he looked up at him and eliot raised his hand “Can we talk please!” He half shouts half begs.. Quentin holds his hands out for the food and eliot places the food in his hands and a floats a fork towards quentin because yeah quentin and chopsticks not happening

“You talk I’m eating” and he starts eating smiling at his favorite food “The school told me the power comes from pain and the only way to feel that type of pain is to cut off connections with relationships that weren’t magic related or forget them all together..” he sank into the chair “I was greedy I didn’t want to forget you and you almost died and now I broke you..” he sounded so sad pheromones radiating waves of the loss of the child they never even conceived of utter sadness of the pain he put his omega through.. “I don't forgive you but maybe we both have hurt enough I’m tired and I don't want to be alone right now" quentin said he stood up and wrapped himself around his Alpha and purred Eliot being telekinetic cleaned up while he walked quentin to the couch still wrapped in their blanket eliot poured them a red wine and they both sat on the couch together “This doesn't change anything I need to think about everything but right now I need my Alpha to just hold me..” quentin whispered so Eliot tightened his grip “Always" releasing comforting pheromones Quentin drifted to sleep.

Quentin started sweating his pheromones started getting extremely strong the omega started getting restless by his side Eliot’s throat tightened he tried swallowing he gripped the couch his mind getting foggy all he knows is his omega is by his side and there is to many people his omega is restless is open he vulnerable “Quentin where is your nest you need to go to your nest, I’ll take you" he said now crouched over his omega looking around daring anyone to even look at his omega “Eliot I’m cold” he wrapped the blanket tighter sweating more the room starting to smell so sweet eliot is starting to Rut he is about to snap he takes Quentin and pulls him up the stairs and breaks Quentin’s ward and gets them both in, both out of breath “I.. needed.. to get you .. out of there" eliot said slowly his eyes blown barely in control

Quentin walked into the room and started stripping and entered his nest eliot shook his head “okay I’m going to go” he said swallowing needed to get out of there and take care of his own dick before it exploded between the pheromones and see Quentin’s body he knew it wouldn’t take long. Quentin looked at him “Where are you going?!” panicked pheromones picking up “Come in" he said so that’s what he did..

Tbc


	4. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Will not lie i had a VERY difficult time with this chapter and I had help with this chapter from the outside she is an amazing friend and she does not do work on archive i so want this to have a few more chapters. I'm dealing with alot of issues at the moment and focusing on this genre is actually very difficult I hope you do like the story the story line is mine I needed help wording but thank you for the kindness and kudos. I'm trying and I will try to update at least every 2 weeks

I don’t think I ever took my clothes as fast but well TADA

I join my mate in his nest Quentin Grinned “it’s been a while" he whispered

I wrap my arms around him I can feel my control slipping quentin is fucking purring in my chest.. His slick is sliding on my hard dick making it hard to focus I smell him.. but still and wait for permission 

“Eliot" quentin whispered “you don’t need my permission I’m your omega..”  
I start the mating process I already started rutting the moment he began his heat but I Licked and rubbed his scent glands nibbling his skin licking and rubbing his body everywhere he could touch 

He began purring at the touch and squirming the slick starting to run down his leg more, his hard cock starting to hurt from ignoring it so long. 

I sit up to fucking memorize my omega once more before I ravish him my Hard large dick standing at full attention leaking pre cum like crazy I had to stroke it a few time because it was painful from the rut wanting to thrust 

"Like what you see Baby" I say making the smaller man drool with anticipation 

I inch closer to his face and closes his eyes and I close my eyes expecting our lips to touch but it was like lightning he moaned into my mouth and I lost it I pushed him back and dove deeper into his mouth quentins moans his sounds his encouragement I started moving down to his neck slowly moving to his chest his perfect pink nipples 

“eliot I’m going to cum" quentin screamed he was shaking from the pleasure and he was just getting caressed I laughed to myself

“Well cum then" I smile while moving his attention back to his omegas nipples and his hands moving to his omegas shaft to pump his cock faster and fast so he can cum “cum for me baby” I then roll his nipple and then bite it and he cums instantly seeing white 

The smell of Quentin’s cum is driving me fucking wild omg I want to lick it all up, I want to dive my tongue into his tight hole.. “Jesus christ" I put my hand on my head I moved down to his cock licking up the last of the remaining cum  
I began to lick the Tip of quentins member making him lose control he was moaning and panting the slick was beautiful to me .  
My tongue swirled around his shaft my head bobbing up and down quentin thrusting inside my mouth, quentins mouth making that perfect Little quiver and moan showing he was close “eliot” he trued pushing my head away and i grabbed his hand as the hot liquid smoothly went down my throat  
I sat up wiping my mouth with a smirk as quentin was shaking from post orgasm and shock that his alpha just sucked his soul out of his fucking dick and he wasn’t complaining  
Quentin reached for me “I need you now” he purred I was happy to oblige knowing I had more than enough time but I wanted my omega i needed to be in my omega I need his tightness around my hard cock, I need the feeling of the wet slick, I need to wreck my omega, we need to grieve the loss of our future pups, I need his taste of my everything and most of all What I really need is to show the man Quentin Coldwater that I love him and I Fucked up. 

I reached for his face and Kissed him deep almost like tasting his mouth for the first time he taste like candy omg its intoxicating my Cock is throbbing 

“are you ready baby" I whisper in quentins ear his eyes are so sexy and half open he looks half fucked and he hasn’t even been fucked I chuckled I I massaged his entrance slipping two fingers in finding his prostate quentin whined  
“fuckkkkk yes! Yes!”

I was losing my patience I withdrew my fingers and positioned my hard cock and thrusted in I felt like I was finally home.. the way I felt inside quentin just felt natural I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.. I couldn’t hold back the growl I gave into my 2nd Gender completely.

I Flipped quentin onto his stomach and thrusted deep into him and growled biting into him I grabbed him by his hair pulling him back towards me his sweat running down his brow “You are fucking Mine" I growled into his ear releasing him he dropped into the pillow hard but he moaned I thrusted harder and harder

"Aahhhn-nn-nng! Ah! Ah!"  
Quentin was loud, so very loud the nest did very little to mask the sounds of their voices.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop. Fuck!" Quentin Arched, His hips would be bruised from his alpha eliots grip but could give two fucks the pleasure his Alpha was giving him the most handsome, gorgeous Alpha he ever met and they were mating Nothing fucking mattered at that moment 

I could feel my Knott building up I knew that I was going to cum soon very soon “I'm going to Knott you” I whispered  
Quentin stilled and cried “Okay…” he sobbed chasing his own orgasm he clawed and bit pushing at eliot a ritual of sorts to fight his marked partner to make sure that the alpha can dominate his omega and Mate “If you can" Quentin growled showing his teeth his 2nd Gender still trying to fight but losing because I’m to strong 

I hold his hands above his hands and sink my teeth into his neck once again right where I marked him the first time “He screamed with pleasure and shook as The knott slipped inside him splashing sticking to his insides like a hot liquid I couldn’t see for a moment or breathe “baby” I gasped  
Quentin was still Cumming and shaking I adjusted him still stuck for another 10 minutes at least and we had a break for now until the next wave hit.. 

Quentin was coming down I could feel him coming down. I could feel the stiffness I don’t know where this is going pheromones wise its confused and sad

“We are connected…” he started “we can’t have pups eliot this was a waste of time..” he finished and rested his head on my chest 

“hey this is not a waste this is connecting us in a way still and we can still have pups it doesn’t matter if we have biological children we will still love love those children regardless right?” I had to grab his face and finally I got a smile 

“Maybe down the road we can talk about it more” he whispered “we shouldn’t make any big promises right now this isn’t us getting back together.. I missed you I love you but I don’t know if I can do that.” Quentin put his hands up for a cleaning spell and waited till he could get off eliot . 

I laid there knowing this was going to be one of the hardest things I’ve had to do but I feel like my heart is being shattered.. 

Margo pov 

Time skip 1 week later 

This bitch has the Audacity to avoid me because I have a mate my mate is average extremely pregnant with our daughters and my fucking mate there is no other reason for this bitch to avoid me she can't still be wrapped around coldwater and eliot sucking and fucking there pheromones leaking out of the bedroom like a fucking faucet having half the cottage rutting glad my room has the portal to my apartment because Josh Hoberman around these assholes right now would be a Bloodbath because Mama don’t play no fucking games with my pups “Baby!! You’re officially graduated Congratulations I’d say let’s have a drink and a fuck but we will have to wait till Margo Jr 1 & 2 are born “ I kissed his lips and then his stomach and he smiled at me which melts my heart. 

“I made dinner for you, I cooked a roasted Lamb with a garlic potatoes and then baked a yam pie” he smiled wide “I fucking love you so much when you get clearance to have sex I’m going to fuck you so hard your going to scream mommy until you can’t talk for a week" I walk over to the counter and take out a spoon and scoop up a bite of the Yam pie “Mmmmm" I fucking just might be getting turned on 

“I might take this fucking pie to fucking bed" I moaned he giggled the mother fucker giggled oh christ I need to get my clit licked I need to dominate the fuck out of some random ass that I can… No Fucking “Julia Wicker" I growled my pheromones leaking out in anger scaring my Poor omega 

“Who is This Julia bitch what the hell did she do to piss you off that its an off with her head situation god margo suck that shit in your scaring me!” he shouted getting up tucking himself into the couch putting the blanket and pillow around his massive stomach trying to get comfortable 

“I’m so sorry baby" I grabbed the water bottle on the counter and ran to Josh falling on my knees “are you okay baby? How are the babies I didn’t mean to lose control.. I’m working on it” I feel like shit

“We’re fine don’t worry I needed a break anyways the girls are tiring. Look tell me about this girl” he put his head back  
“She is just another smart bitch prancing around here thinking magic is the best fucking thing in the world, chasing her best friend like a lost puppy I want to bring her in and shake her I can’t stand watching confident alphas crumble for an omega…. “ I can't help but sigh then remember fuck my omega mate behind me “No offense baby not you of course" I lick his scent glands he releases pleased pheromones

Time skip 2 weeks  
I grab the bitch by the throat and pin her against the tree 

“Why have you been ignoring me" I growled 

“Hello margo” she looked not even stunned 

“Why have you been ignoring me!?” I growled again 

“ Let me go” she calmly said which just pissed me off  
Everything is pissing me off my pregnant husband/mate is being a fucking a cock I Love him more than life itself but if I get within 12ft right now he will tear my got damn heart out I want to be home right now but I want to get this frustration out I need to Fight 

“Tell me now.. Wicker last fucking warning" I barely chocked out I loosened the grip around her neck but didn’t let go just yet depending on what she said staring at the ground..

“I’m not a homewrecker" she spat out

“honey NO you couldn’t split up me and my mate what the hell? Sorry your hot but your crazy if your think for a second I would abandon my mate” I cross my arms 

“Then why the hell are you approaching me” she spit out 

“polyamorous I’m a free fucking spirit you dumb fuck if you haven’t realized this by now for a smart girl you are so dumb” I chose so wrong Eliot was so right… I start walking away and fucking wicker stood there… 

I walked into the cottage and Quentin was reading in the nook he looked like he was getting worse again from not scenting today he will have to scent soon but that will have to wait until she talks to eliot..

Eliot was laying on his bed I threw myself onto the bed.. “My life is terrible and I want to die and my children aren’t even here yet" I yelled dramatically 

“Bambi" He scooped me into his long arms and kissed the top of my head he always made me feel safe he was the true Alpha of this school to make even me submit “Tell Daddy what happened” He petted my hair I was purring what the fuck  
“I confronted wicker..” I felt him stiffen underneath me “I know baby I know how you feel but mama needed to see how this was going to play out and it wasn’t good and the babies are coming soon and Josh might kill me like literally kill me..” I know I’m getting a migraine I can feel it coming 

“well you know how I feel about her so I have no advice on that situation for you on your pregnant husband” he swallowed and took a moment “he is preparing for the birth for your daughter’s Bambi don’t worry when the time comes omegas always need their Alpha’s” eliot grabbed my hand and kissed my head  
The door knocked quentin popped his head in

“oh Hey Margo” Quentin said awkwardly “ I was wondering if I could borrow eliot" he said 

“of course anything for you baby " I said and got up just in time to watch him turn pink

“Uh thanks” he said I walked out swatting his ass he jumped I laughed 

Walking into room opening the portal into the condo I walk into “BABE!!!! IM HOME” 

“UH I Think Just in time babe I think its time were going to be parents” he said looked panicked 

I grabbed his hands were going to be parents I cried 

"Why didn't you call me sooner!" I yelled looking for the diaper bag and car seat panicking it is all in front of me you can't miss two fucking car seats I have to call eliot and then I heard a growl

" I did fucking call you didn't pick up so I called the hospital which is why I was at the front door when you came through I called a Taxi to go ALONE!" HE YELLED 

"You told me to leave" I take a step back looking dejected

"You're a Strong alpha nobody can take you but you can not lead the way you are now leaving your pregnant husband alone regardless what they say... " he says sad his pheromones confused, scared, sad

I wrap him in my arms " I am so sorry you are right I should of used common sense... I should of been here I will be here I'll take a leave for now to be with you to help you and eliot wants to help us as well.. I say looking down 

He grabs my hand and gasps outload "Maybe we can talk about this after we have them but Future master magician Eliot godfather of our children yes he can help I'M DYING!" 

I called Eliot and he busted through the portal within seconds and helped me get the car seats diaper bags and josh to the hospital safely without a breakdown they rushed him into the back they said i could go back with him if i suit up sooo I kiss eliot 

"I'll be back babe with babes" I smile

"Your way to young to be making dad jokes already Bambi I'm ashamed" eliot said 

I put this godawful blue suit and mask that made it difficult to breathe and walked in to see my beautiful mate on a table about to get cut open it took everything in me not to attack because I knew they were helping 

"Mam you need to stand by his head " the nurse said 

I growled and the nurse stood back she gripped the hidden tazer in her hand prepared to use on me assuming because it was a 2nd gender birth and it could turn ugly if something went wrong 

"I am in stilettos I walk as fast as I walk Okay pumkin" I roll my eyes 

Josh growled at me "Margo get the fuck over here and stop causing issues" he snapped well I'm not fucking with him right now 

The surgery took a while the first beautiful baby weighed 6lb 7oz, 2nd baby weighed 7lb 2oz and they were olive toned, brown hair, hazel eyed twin baby girls they were so beautiful they were a perfect mixture between them. 

They were in the hospital room and Eliot was looking at the New parents sitting cross-legged in the chair quentin joined him now they looked so happy for them and proud for them feelings they didn't think they could feel.. 

"I thought this would be hard I didn't want to come..." he swallowed "but I'm glad I did because I'm so happy for you and I may be a bit sad I am so happy for you" Quentin said Smiling 

Josh started crying "That means so much man we are brothers for life you understand me That touched my heart so much I'm just so happy you came here for us" he said still a little loopy on the drugs they gave him.

Quentin started crying "That means so much" realeasing a unknown pheromone to the alphas but it made them feel comfortable, wrapped in a bubble of understanding the omegas had chosen to become each others family 

"So you kept me waiting and wouldn't tell me what are the babies names" Eliot asked and I looked at him and I smiled 

"Oh honey you know mama loves her dramatics" I laugh and I honestly these names weren't easy to come by this was months in the making but nobody needs to know that 

Please welcome......

Tbc


End file.
